


Lay Down Your Head and Close Your Eyes

by littlegaydonut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaydonut/pseuds/littlegaydonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A long bus ride to campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down Your Head and Close Your Eyes

"I still don't see the purpose of why we came here." 

 

"Cupcake, you're tired and you're being grumpy again. Anyway, it's a museum filled with art and artifacts that have significant value in our history. Each piece tells its own story and every person views it in their own perspective, even if they are all wrong." Their history professor decided to take a class trip to the Natural History Museum, as a way to "get in touch with the past and learn from it." They had a three hour long bus drive back to campus and they were not looking forward to it.

 

The class was by the front entrance of the museum waiting for the bus to show up. It was nearing eight-thirty and the temperature was dropping. Carmilla noticed Laura shivering, so she offered her black hoodie, instead of an "I told you so" to the girl, for ignoring her statements of "It will get colder as the day progresses."

 

"Thanks, Carm." She nodded in response and brought Laura close to her. As she kissed the top of Laura's head covered by the hoodie, the bus was approaching them and the professor began to usher the students forward. Once stopped, the bus driver opened the doors and mentioned there was a second bus on the way so the students wouldn't be packed in. 

 

"Hey, cupcake, why don't we go on the second bus. It will be less crowded and you could take a nap. A girl has to keep up her image, and I can't do that if you take my place."

 

"Carm, what are you talking about? What image?" 

 

"Being a grump."

 

"I am not being grum- dammit! It's going to start raining." As Laura whined, Carmilla smirked as this was a perfect example of her mood. She normally would love it when it started raining. Jumping in puddles and like most of the time, ignoring Carmilla's, "Cupcake, come on. You're going to get sick," pleas.

 

Once the second bus arrived and they were seated, Carmilla took out her earbuds and plugged it into her phone, while Laura snuggled up besides her. The soft patter of rain hitting the side of the window. Although her music taste was heavier than what she decided on, she knew Laura would like it and offered her one of the earbuds. Settling with the music, Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura, lightly tapping on her arm following the musics rhythm. The rain beginning to get heavier, she noticed the girl next to her already asleep. Carmilla looked at her with questioning eyes, but never once answering them. Only thanking whatever it was that brought them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this could have been better. Maybe later I'll work on it a bit further and improve it.
> 
> If you have any questions you can always find me on tumblr. Here's the link:  
> http://little-gay-donut.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you have a day you're okay with.


End file.
